As We Go On
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: 4 Months, that was how long he'd been gone. But he was back, and that was all that mattered, really. Sam and Dean's take on their relationship after Dean returns from hell. NO WINCEST, EVER! Rated, just in case. Just some mindless brotherly whumping!
1. Day 1

Author's Note: It lives! Finally got round to writing something. I guess you could call this a sequelish thing to 'It's not your fault'. I know I should be working on WOHTASTH, but my muse wouldn't leave me xD. Anyway, this is good an excuse as another to whump the brothers!

Disclaimer: -Wishes she owned them... *shot*-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He glances around the room nervously, unconsciously biting his nails as he hears the shower being turned off in the bathroom. He hurriedly looks away when he feels the doorknob shift  
and hears the familiar yet distant sound of footsteps, padding noiselessly on the dirty carpet floor. Unable to resist the temptation, he averts his gaze from the laptop and sneaks a peek at his brother, who has just plopped unceremoniously on the bed closest to the door, while holding cup of coffee. Sam never knew how he did that without spilling any of the coffee on himself.

"So uh, Bobby told me... It's been four months since I was... Uh... Gone."

That statement takes Sam by surprise, but he knows the underlying question beneath those words.

"_How've you been for the past four months?" _

He shifts uncomfortably under his brother's scrutinizing gaze and hesitates. His mind raced with mixed thoughts and feelings. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to ask. Heck, he just wanted to go over to his brother and engulf him in a warm hug, but instead, he settles for a non committal sigh before settling into the hard lumpy pillows. "It's been... Quiet..."

Dean raises an eyebrow, but refrains from further questioning, knowing full well what his brother had meant when he said that. He smiled warmly to himself as the thought of it tickled his heart.

"_I missed you."_

Dean flipped over and turned off the lamp beside him as silence hung thickly in the air. Straining to hear the quiet but sturdy breath of his little brother, he knew Sam had since fallen asleep. Truthfully, Dean himself didn't want to have to face his brother's chick flick moments anytime soon either. His mind cloudy and consciousness fading, Sam's steady breaths lulled Dean to sleep.

As soon as Sam had confirmed that Dean had fallen asleep, he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the now pitch black motel room. It had taken awhile, but Sam had completely mastered the art of controlling his breathing to make it seem as if he were asleep.

Turning over to face his brother, Sam could not help but feel at a sudden loss of what to do. Everything had happened too fast. I mean, sure, he was glad that Dean had returned, but it felt so different now that Sam was more or less used to hunting without Dean. It felt strange turning around at every moment to realize that Dean was there. Even though he'd never gotten out of the habit of renting a double room, it now felt weird, staring at Dean's back on the once empty bed. He let his gaze linger on Dean's back for a little while longer, before he felt his eyelids droop and was soon out for the count.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally done with the first chapter! Though it's painfully short, I must say... Well, hope it gets longer in the next few chapters! If there's anything you'd like to comment about, say my terrible writing skills or any OOCness in the boys, do press that rectangular green button over there xD Thank you!


	2. Day 2

The gentle click of the motel door had instantly shaken Sam out of his fitful sleep. Dean watched in amusement as his little brother scrambled around the room in a daze looking for the knife he'd put under his pillow the night before. Slipping a free hand under his pillow, Dean pulled the knife from under his pillow and smirked, spinning the knife carelessly.

"S'just me little brother, lighten up, I got us a job."

Sam whipped around, his mind still disorientated, but calmed down after seeing the knife in Dean's hands and Dean gobbling down on a box of 's Donuts. He smiled softly as he reached down and snatched a donut from Dean as Dean protested before grabbing a cup of coffee. In that moment, everything seemed perfect, like it was before Dean had... Died.

After a small sip of the coffee, he cast a distasteful glance at the cup and realized it was black. Pulling a face, he gave Dean a slightly disgusted look. Which clearly stated '_What? No half caf latte?'_

Dean snorted and chuckled lightly before teasing, "Aw don't be such a girl Samantha, if it makes you happy, I left you a teensy weensy bit of hot water." Dean gestured to the bathroom, a smirk pulling at his lips. Sam frowned in mock annoyance before grabbing his clothes and heading into the dingy little bathroom when he heard Dean call out.

"You've got 10 before I question your sexual orientation little sister!"

Dean received an empty soap bottle to the face for that one.

Exactly 9 minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping with water, clad in jeans and a loose fitting black tee. He had grown the past few months, Dean noted, taking the broadened chest into account. See, Sam had been able to take care of himself so well. There was definitely no mistake on his part. Dean smiled forlornly at the thought. Perhaps Sam didn't need him back. After all, he'd managed fine without him.

"...'n"

"D...'n"

"Dean!"

Sam's urgent voice breaks through Dean's reverie, as Sam shoots him a concerned look, scanning him carefully for any sign of injury or illness when no response was elicited from the other.

"Dude, maybe you should go check your own sexual orientation! What, you checking ME out now?"

Dean could hear the concern hidden behind the far too Dean-like taunt. He wondered briefly how Sam had managed to become that much like him in that long span of time, his mind straying to random thoughts of Sam in a bar hustling pool and attempting to pick up loose chicks. Now THAT was amusing. Dean let out a snort, punching Sam playfully as he did. "Bite me, Bitch."

"Jerk."

The walk to the car was painfully silent as both brothers trudged along the road, immersed in their individual thoughts. Whatever tension there was in the atmosphere was broken as soon as they stopped short in front of the car and Dean bumped into Sam in front of the driver's door.

"Whoa, easy there little brother, I'm driving my baby now, that's for sure."

Sam shrunk back, clearly embarrassed. He'd been so used to driving that he had completely forgotten. He mentally smacked himself on the head for that. He got into the passenger's seat of the car before taking a tentative peek at his brother and asked, "So, where to?"

"Some swamp forest in Arizona, there's been some hikers going missing there. So far no bodies have been found. Reports say -" Dean cut the sentence off as he turned the stereo on and blinked in surprise.

"Dude. What's up with this? You, _you_, were listening to Metallica?"

_For Sammy to listen to Metallica, he must really miss me..._

Sam looked away, a slight blush creeping up on his face at the mention of his choice of car music. He quickly diverted Dean's attention.

"So, you were saying something about the reports?"

Dean cast him a knowing smirk, before fixing his eyes on the road again.

"Well, from the looks of it, it seems like a giant monster took the hikers and dragged them off before devouring their bodies and leaving their bodies in a cave. Left a trail of humongous footprints. Looks like our kind of thing, huh Sammy?"

"Huh, wonder what big foot's thinking, coming all to way to Arizona at this time of the year."

They continued the rest of the drive in complete silence, each of them casting furtive glances at the other when they weren't looking, both thinking different thoughts. A sudden bump caused both of them to jerk out of their thoughts and look quizzically at each other. They got out of the car and found back tyre punctuated with odd marks.

As Dean circled around the car to assess the damage done to his precious car, Sam made his way to the forest at the side of the road and gasped in shock at the scene he saw. Dean whipped his head around immediately.

"What's up Sammy?"

Sam pointed mutely at a track of gigantic footsteps leading into the forest trail. Claw marks decorated the barren trees and some had traces of blood on them. Coming closer to look at it, Dean blanched at the sight.

"Guess Bigfoot here isn't keen on making friends huh Sammy?"

There was an awkward silence before Dean quirked his brow, wondering if Sam was too freaked out to say anything.

"Hey, what's up Samantha? Cat got your tongue?"

Dean turned around to tease him but stopped short and froze. His blood instantly ran cold when in the sudden realization of something... Or rather, the lack of it. In the short span of time Dean had spent looking at the forest, Sam had mysteriously disappeared without a sound.

_Oh shit._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Arghh, another painfully short chapter... Gah I need to practice writing longer chapters. Anyway, so Sammy goes missing xD What happens next? Nobody knows~


	3. Day 2 II

_Recap:_

"_So, you were saying something about the reports?"_

_Dean cast him a knowing smirk, before fixing his eyes on the road again._

"_Well, from the looks of it, it seems like a giant monster took the hikers and dragged them off before devouring their bodies and leaving their bodies in a cave. Left a trail of humongous footprints. Looks like our kind of thing, huh Sammy?"_

"_Huh, wonder what big foot's thinking, coming all to way to Arizona at this time of the year."_

_They continued the rest of the drive in complete silence, each of them casting furtive glances at the other when they weren't looking, both thinking different thoughts. A sudden bump caused both of them to jerk out of their thoughts and look quizzically at each other. They got out of the car and found back tyre punctuated with odd marks._

_As Dean circled around the car to assess the damage done to his precious car, Sam made his way to the forest at the side of the road and gasped in shock at the scene he saw. Dean whipped his head around immediately._

"_What's up Sammy?"_

_Sam pointed mutely at a track of gigantic footsteps leading into the forest trail. Claw marks decorated the barren trees and some had traces of blood on them. Coming closer to look at it, Dean blanched at the sight._

"_Guess Bigfoot here isn't keen on making friends huh Sammy?"_

_There was an awkward silence before Dean quirked his brow, wondering if Sam was too freaked out to say anything._

"_Hey, what's up Samantha? Cat got your tongue?"_

_Dean turned around to tease him but stopped short and froze. His blood instantly ran cold when in the sudden realization of something... Or rather, the lack of it. In the short span of time Dean had spent looking at the forest, Sam had mysteriously disappeared without a sound._

_**Oh shit.**_

_---X---_

"Shit! Sam? Sam?! Don't do this to me man, answer me!"

Dean scrambled around in panic, looking for any sign of his brother. He stopped short when he heard a beastly roar echo from the other end of the forest, accompanied by an all too familiar yell. Dean hastily grabbed a gun and ran towards the forest with only one thought in mind.

_Be safe, I'm coming Sam._

---X---

Sam blinked, twice, thrice, ten times to clear his foggy white vision before realizing he was moving. He shook his head, in attempt to sort out his thoughts, but it only made the throbbing in his head worse. Funny, the last thing he remembered was being knocked out while they were searching for... Big... Foot... Sam froze as he looked down to the furry mass of white that held him captive. His eyes widened in alarm as he tried to squirm out of the monster's death grip. His hands reached for his pocket, where he usually carried Dean's knife, but stopped short, his face paling in the realization that Dean had taken it that morning. Great. Now he was being carried off by a giant monster to be eaten with no weapon whatsoever on hand.

_Crap. Dean!_

Sam took a deep breath, and yelled as loudly as he could, hoping he had caught Dean's attention. The monster's head whipped around and it snarled, revealing rotten black fangs and releasing a pungent breath that made Sam dizzy. It clamped a giant hand in an attempt to silence Sam, but its hand smacked unceremoniously onto Sam's face, rendering him unconscious. The monster screeched and continued trudging in the mud, making its way to the cave up ahead.

---X---

Scenes from reports engulfed Dean's mind as he recalled images of hikers' decapitated bodies. He ran even faster, swearing that if anything had happened to Sam, the monster would pay for it. He stopped short as he heard an inhumane screech coming from the other direction.

_Shit._

Now it was either the fact that bigfoot had enhanced speed, or that he had a twin, because Dean could've sworn the massive bulk of white in front of him that was staring straight at him had feet the size of his Impala. Dean had only a split second to think before it charged at him straight on, knocking the gun off his hands and flinging him into a tree. He swore under his breath as he felt the bone in his arm crack, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and looked around frantically. Big Foot was nowhere to be found.

"You sonuvabitch! What have you done with Sammy!"

Dean yelled into the empty forest as he threw a stone into the darkness with his good arm. He sat down under the tree and looked up at the now pitch black sky, before he noticed the bright red eyes that were staring intently back at him. And for the third time that day now, he thought.

_Shit._

_---X---_

_A/N : ARGH, I apologize for the long hiatus and the short chapters TT-TT Really couldn't get the plot bunnies out from under the bed... Well, hope to update more often since term break is here.. Once again, I apologize...  
_


End file.
